


Working together discontinued

by Savannacaredo



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: The shield team learning to work together. With teenager drama getting to class and finishing homework on time what can go wrong?
Relationships: Parksborn - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Just the friendly hood team drama.


	2. Teen drama Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there are going to be two different types of texts teen drama and team drama. Teen is the group out of uniform and team is the group with uniforms.

1:00 amPeter: good morning everyone.  
Cho: it’s actually good evening.  
Peter: WHAT I SLEPT THROUGH Half Of THE DAY?!  
Flash: yup we all thought you died when you died come to hang out so you went to your house your aunt sis duos were sick or something.  
Miles: make some soap, get enough rest, and stay hydrated.  
Peter: already on it.  
Ben: no just let him die one less person I have to deal with.  
Harry: no rip someone else.  
Ben: who do you need murdered?  
Peter:😡 no bad Ben we’ve talked about his.   
Ben: shut up I do what I want.   
Harry:......   
Flash: 10 bucks saying that Ben will win.  
Cho: I work with children.


	3. Forgot again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter keeps being late and forget dates and Harry start to wonder why he even tries.

Peter has forgotten the 40th time about dates, anniversaries, valentines Harry sort of gotten use to it by now. Now he doesn’t care anymore he loved Peter, but it felt like a one sided relationship and he was tired of running around Peter. They still hung out at school and the sometimes went over to Harry’s house to watch movies, but that was it. Harry walked around the school wondering if he should break things off with Peter he just had enough with the lying and the lame excuses. He went to the bar at night had a couple of beers flirt with a few people, but that was it. He walked out of the bar,” Harry?” Felicia asked. “Felicia how are you?” Harry asked. “I’m good how are you?” Felicia asked. “Um okay could be better,” Harry said. “Hey do you want to go out for a bit to eat?” “I’ll love to when can talk about what’s really going on your mind,” Felicia said. So they went to go get a bit to eat. When they came out of the restaurant three spidey’s were on the rooftop next to the building. “Um isn’t that Peter’s boyfriend,” Flash asked. “Looks like it whose the girl he’s with?” Peter asked. “Felicia Hardy doc had some ties with her family fathers a criminal,” Ben stated. “You think he’s cheating?” Flash asked. “No, Harry’s a good guy,” Peter said. “Yay, but Peter’s sort of being an ass forget everything after so long I would be looking for someone new,” Flash said. Peter bit his lip as tears streamed down his face was this the end of his and Harry’s relationship.


	4. A rough beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles father and mother both die and since Harry’s The Godfather he goes and lives with him.

Today was not how Harry how he would be spending his Sunday but here he was at a funeral for Jefferson Davis and Rio Morales. Their son Miles his grandson was staring at the coffins getting drenched with rain. Harry walked over to him letting the umbrella cover them both putting an arm around Miles’ shoulder. “Come on kid,” Harry said taking Mikes away from the coffins his father opened the limo and they both got in and drove to oscorp. “Well here your room my room is across from your if you need anything. We can get you more stuff once you settle in,” Harry said. Miles thought the room had everything a tv, an x box, a bathroom, a king bed, a radio, a walk in closet, a nightstand with an alarm clock, he could probably throw up some of his art in his room though. “I just want to say thanks for everything you didn’t have to do this,” Miles said. “Hey it’s no problem plus can’t leave my grandson on the streets,” Harry said roughing his hair. “Would you like some dinner?” “No, thank you I just want to get settled in,” Miles said. “Yay no take your time just if you need anything let me know,” Harry said leaving him alone. Miles pulled out a picture of him with his mom, dad, and uncle at the circus and put it on the nightstand. He sat on the bed and started to weep he didn’t know for how long until he fell asleep. I


	5. New kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles is transferred to Midtown high with some agreed terms with the Osborn’s.

Mile got to skip school for 2 weeks, but now he was going to midtown high where Harry was at because of high his gpa was. “Okay before I walk into this new school some ground rules. I don’t anyone to know that I live here now. I will be keeping my last name. Harry knows my family because he a friend. I will be walking home.” “Fine home by 10 pm. No, doing any illegal tagging or street art. I don’t want you being dragged here having to deal with authorities when you want to lay low,” Harry said. “Look whose becoming a parent I’m so proud of you,” Norman said walking as he sipped his coffee. “No, your not it just saves you the hassle of you not doing it,” Harry said. “Now come on kid. Don’t worry you’ll like it there,” Harry said. It was every other school the nerds the bullies the annoying teachers. Harry showed his around the school. In science class, the teacher was talking about spider and different types of spiders. Why spiders he had no idea, but he thinks it has something to do about Spider-Man. Miles sat by himself at lunch with his hood up with his sketch book. When he heard someone sit across from him Peter Parker Harry’s boyfriend. Well for now since things weren’t going well. “Hi I’m Peter Parker I just wanted to welcome you to Midtown high,” Peter said. “Okay, thanks have a good day good bye,” Miles said going back to his drawing. “You know that’s pretty cool,” Peter said eyeing Miles drawing. Miles closed his book putting into his bag and walked away. Peter shrugged and walked back to his group,” I think we’ll get along.” “I don’t think you two even made a decent conversation,” cho stayed. Harry chuckled bitting into his apple. “So Harry is there something you’d like to tell us,” Flash asked. “Um no nothing new just the same old,” Harry said. “Why is there some kind of rumor going around about me?” Silence filled the air,”’oh look at time I got to get to class,” Flash said hurrying off. “The bell hasn’t rang,” Harry states, but Flash was gone he looked at the other who just shrugged.


	6. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets into a fight with Norman who is drunk out of his mind and Miles witnesses Norman beating Harry.( yay I know in the show he’s actually nice just distant but there will times where he losses control).

Drunk that’s what his father was. He hadn’t been drunk in a long time since his mother’s death. Harry had hushed the sergeants and the maid away who would back later to attend to Harry’s injures and clean the area. Some would stay just in case they had to sedate one of them. “Won’t you listen the oscorp legacy needs to thrive. You are one of many mistakes a waste of air. You can’t even run the business I could put all the money and time and tutors, but it wouldn’t work. Norman hits Harry. Harry was so use to it that he didn’t fight back only when he lost it. “I should have altered your dna make you worth my time.” As he said these thing to Harry hitting him Miles was looking through the peek hole watching it all go down. Once Norman was done he left the room leaving bruises and a bleeding Harry on the floor. Miles came in helped Harry up as one of the maids came in to help. They got him to the med bay and wrapped him up. Miles stayed by his side not leaving ditching school for three days. Then Harry woke up Miles was asleep sitting in a chair. “Kid I swear if you been just there since I’ve been out you are so grounded.” Miles woke up and gave Harry a hug tears down his face. “Hey it’s okay I’m fine and ow,” Harry said. “Sorry,” Miles said pulling away. “By the way your father wasn’t allowed in the room with you while recovering.” “Thanks Miles, but we should be good for a while,” Harry said giving Miles another hug. Miles was there for school the next day while Harry still rested for the next three day.


	7. Just some more secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles gets powers and Harry trains him with a help of shield though.

Harry was the iron patriot, but when you had to deal with gangs and criminal you can’t carry that armor around you everywhere so he also became hobgoblin( yes from marvel spider 2018 the updated hobgoblin with the black and the less armor and a new fire sword, but now it looks like a golden lightsaber). He would never forget the day Miles got his power it was like the same thin that happened to Peter got bitten by a spider was like in a coma state for three day completely fine. But in this situation Miles got abs, strength heightened senses and spider powers, but no webs. It was so strange, but one thing was for sure Norman was never going to find out and make him into some project. “So what are we going to do with you kid?” Harry asked. “I don’t want them, but if I don’t use them people are going to die,” Miles states. Harry looked at Mile awhile was only 14 and had a lot of life left,” if you do chose this path then you will be trained by the best if not no one is going to pressure you,” Harry said. “I want to do it, but what would I be,” Miles. “You would be a Spiderman or spider kid you know what well figure out the name later.” Harry said. Harry helped miles make the costume and Miles put the finishing designs Harry made a tech upgrade to an old costume hobgoblin Furry had a dept to pay of. Once they were done ,”now come on kid I know someone who can help you,” Harry said. Once they got to the hell carrier Nick was waiting for them sitting on a seat drinking some coffee,” took you two long enough.” “Sorry the kid want to try some of his powers,” Harry said. Miles was trying to get out of his own web and tripped,” oh this one look promising,” Nick said sarcastically. The training went okay they figure out Miles could turn invisible and do a electric sting. “Okay he is promising so as you know I have a team of people with powers like the kid he could be a promise,” Nick said. “No he’s to young he needs more training with no preparation he’s clueless of what he can go up against,” Harry said. “I understand, but when he is ready here’s my card,” Nick said.


	8. Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After like a month of training Harry has decided to allow Miles help with the city.

“Come on kid time for a big jump today you’ll be helping me with the city,” Harry said. Miles scwealed in delight,” yay.” Harry laughed they swung or flew through the city stopping bank robberies, car accident Miles was beat the next day school Miles and Harry we’re talking as they sat with Harry’s group,” oh come on it would be awesome.” “No, that idea is cured,” Harry said. “What are you two talking about?” Peter asked. “Nothing,” Miles and Harry said at the same. Peter raised his eyebrow sighing and picking at his food. Miles said something in a different language which got him wacked across the head by Harry. By the end of school, Peter was walking out when Harry grabbed his by the hand pushing his to the nearest wall and started to kiss him. Peter kissed back. “Better?” Harry asked. “Kiss me again and then I’ll answer,” Peter said. Harry chuckled and kissed him again. Cho, Flash, Ben and Miles were watching the entire thing well Miles was recording it trying his best not to laugh. “You two done yet or what?” Miles said with sly smile. They pulled away both blushing. For the rest of the day miles embarrassed the hell out of Harry.


End file.
